Sinfully Innocent
by vastare
Summary: Sloth, Envy, Anger, Gluttony, Greed, Pride and Lust these are the Seven Deadly Sins and unfortunately for Leon thanks to a certain red haired acrobat, he's deffinitely going to hell. SoraLeon pairing.


Okay, this is my first try at Sora/Leon pairing. This is a challenge fic/ birthday gift for **Royal blueKitsune**, who just turned one year older. Lost of hugs and kisses for you girl!! And thanks for being my beta!!

Also if you're a Sora/Leon fan, don't hesitate to take a look at sl snowblossom, which is a community on live journal that is completely dedicated to the pairing.

Together with Royal blueKitsune we run the community and we're always looking for new members, so all of you guys are welcome. There's even a challenge post where you guys can post a challenges to us. You can find the link on my profile page. Anyways enjoy!!

Remember reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaleido Star or the characters.

Sinfully Innocent

By Anime-Goddess-Sakura

---

Laziness/Sloth:

Half asleep bluish violet eyes gazed lazily at the woman sleeping next to him. The sun had been up for hours already and yet he just couldn't get himself to leave the bed, not when he felt so at ease.

He felt lazy and sleepy...and yet he had never felt better.

And as his eyes slid closed once again, he couldn't help but wish to be able to stay like this forever...with her in his arms.

Envy:

His light colored eyes narrowed as he watched his girlfriend fuzz over what could only be called a furball. The kitten or a.k.a evil minion as he had dubbed him, was purring loudly while he lounged lazily in his girlfriend's lap.

He really didn't know what Sora saw in that thing. It wasn't even cute to begin with...but, apparently, to the petite, red-haired acrobat he was the perfect little angel. He almost snorted at the thought.

He hadn't wanted a cat at first, but after much begging and large puppy eyes on Sora's part, he had finally relented and let her get the kitten.

However he was now really regretting his decision as he watched her kiss the little furball on the nose, said furball enjoying the attention very much...too much in his opinion.

Letting out a sigh, he turned back to the book he was reading.

And yet as he focused on the book in his hand, he had to admit that he, Leon Oswald, was envious of a measly little kitten for having all of Sora's attention.

Oh how the mighty have fallen.

Anger/Wrath:

He had understood that there was a certain amount of danger to their work and he should have expected something to go wrong. He had experienced it first hand, when he had that accident during the show.

Still that didn't mean that he was able to control himself when she had gotten hurt. It wasn't anything serious, but to see her get hurt was enough to snap the iron control he possessed.

His anger had been like ice, cold and sharp. He had been angry with himself for not being able to protect her, but most importantly he had been angry with her for trying such a dangerous move, even after he had warned her.

As expected she still hadn't seemed to comprehend the seriousness of the situation and had apologized profusely for worrying him. At the moment he had wanted nothing more than to knock some sense into her, but when she had wrapped her arms around him and once again assured him that she was okay, he had finally understood from where his anger had been born.

It had sprouted out of fear...fear of losing her.

Gluttony:

At first she had been a silly infatuation, but that 'silly infatuation' had quickly grown into an addiction. She was like honey, sweet and tempting and the more he had...the more he wanted her. He desired her kisses, he wished for her touches, he wanted her love...he wanted everything.

He was drowning in her and he should've been afraid, but drowning had never felt so good.

Greed:

She chuckled softly, her auburn eyes shining brightly when he wrapped his arms possessively around her waist and brought her against his chest. She was supposed to have gone out with her friends today, but he had other plans. Today he would make sure that she spent the whole day with him and him alone.

He was certain that Mai would probably give him an earful tomorrow, about him being too possessive, but he really didn't care. She was his and his alone.

So who cared if he was greedy and wished to keep her for himself?

Pride:

His pride had caused him to hurt her. He knew that it had been a simple misunderstanding, but he had refused to give in. Leon Oswald did not bow down to anyone and he wasn't about to start now, even when that little voice in his head kept berating him for being foolish. For hurting the one person he loved.

However when he had watched her pack her bags and get ready to leave, he realized what a true ass he had been and without a second thought, his pride forgotten, he had rushed after her.

Lust:

She really didn't know what she did to him. Each touch, each soft moan, each kiss was enough to undo him. He took as much as she gave, the pleasure overwhelming as their sweaty bodies got tangled in the silky sheets.

He didn't quite understand what it was, but the way they moved was primal. Bodies entangled, silver and crimson hair mingling with one another. Hands and lips running, tracing and marking each hidden corner of body.

He was like moth attracted to the flame.

She was burning him... and he loved it.

---

A/N: Umm...review? Just let me know what you guys think. I will appreciate it a lot.


End file.
